


Not Today

by SoWrongButSoWrite (CinnaStarks)



Series: Inquisitor Izuna [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Final Battle, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaStarks/pseuds/SoWrongButSoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dorian met Inquisitor Lavellan, she was ready to die for the safety of people she barely knew. </p><p>Not today, though, and he knows exactly why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Today

Their march to the Temple of Sacred Ashes is silent, save for a single question.

"Before we do this, I must ask-" Dorian’s voice shakes as much as the hand that has caught Izuna’s shoulder. "-is there anything you want me to tell Cullen if you don’t-"

"No." She does not look back at him.

"No?"

Her tongue is like steel. “There is no ‘if’, Dorian.” Each word is a spark lit by impact after impact upon her stone lips. “Today will not be the day I die, nor will tomorrow or the weeks that follow.” Izuna’s stubbornness reminds Dorian of one of the first things he heard her say after they met.

_If it will save these people, he can have me._

The girl who said that was a little less scarred, a little less tired than the woman he watches today. Yet, her voice has not changed. It still echoes across the Frostbacks like a Chantry bell. It still charges through the snow, trampling everything in its path.

But it’s not for “these people.”

It’s for the balcony waltz that they failed to hide from his wandering eyes and the gifts sent across Thedas when her duties kept them apart. It’s for the chaste kisses, the held hands, and the warm embraces his best friends shared. It’s for the moments that he never witnessed and the hours behind locked doors.

It’s for risks not taken and religious boundaries crossed.

It’s for him.

Dorian lets Izuna go and does not touch her again until the promise has been kept.

"What do we do now?" Cassandra asks the hero, his friend, standing on the steps before them.

She smiles for the first time in what feels like an eternity to Dorian. “We go back to Skyhold.”

He catches her eye with open arms. “Then we’d best be going. Wouldn’t want to keep a certain Commander waiting, would we?” After only a moment of hesitation marked by the deep red flush that appears upon her cheeks, Izuna Lavellan allows her composure to crumble. Within seconds, his ribs are aching from the arms that won’t let go.

"I’m going home." She sobs into his ear.

"That you are, my friend." Dorian replies through his own torrent of emotions. "That you are."


End file.
